vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server On this page, We have our servers Banned players and the list of Moderators, as well as Moderators that have been demoted. You can also view our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com Administrator ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and Administrator of the Friendly Server 'Moderators' 'GigaMod' *EmpireOfSound *Delete_Repeat 'UltraMod' *poka_dot - EmpireOfSound *Glitoo - EmpireOfSound *King_Silas - EmpireOfSound 'SuperMod' *SaleenH4x0Raptor - EmpireOfSound *X_Zephyr''' - EmpireOfSound *ashadipenguin - EmpireOfSound *goditshot - EmpireOfSound *PhantomYoshi - EmpireOfSound *Elwynis - EmpireOfSound *DevilMillo - vaxgeek *Lord_Jones - EmpireOfSound '''Mod *scrat_42 - EmpireOfSound *NinjaCupcakes_x - EmpireOfSound *Kewllikethat - Glitoo *RealElkGravy - vaxgeek *SmokeMyPenguin - EmpireOfSound *Nene559 - EmpireOfSound *wonkbeater - vaxgeek 'JrMod' *socks123456 - vaxgeek *URXP2ME - & Ashadipenguin *FuturisticOtter - & Ashadipenguin *TehEpicDally - [ Elwynis - delete_repeat] *Yuop33 - EmpireOfSound *emar1 - EmpireOfSound YouTube Team *EmpireOfSound *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact Our GigaMods EmpireOfSound *Steam: GlobalOpGex *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #OfficeBooks - Second account of J3rkk - August 9th, 2012 - Permanent Ban - #Antker12 - PvP stealing - LWC Spawn Exit August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #captainvenomhd - PVP, stealing, ignoring mods, Swearing. multi warns- August 12th, 2012 - 10 Days - #green_glob - Tricking players to reveal their passwords; considered breaking civil rules - August 14th, 2012 - 1 month ~King_Silas~ #Jleg - Hacking/Flying & Killing players in spawn - August 14th, 2012 - 14 Days - Lord_Jones #Witsy - killing in spawn and killing mod despite warnings - August 15th, 2012 - 7 days #JohnPabloTito - Encouraging Rule Breaking - August 15th, 2012 - 7 Days - #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - #iLounix - Grief/Theft/Torment - August 19th, 2012 - 5 days - #Cartabuny95 - grief - 8/19/12 - 7d - KS #hexonation - grief - 8/19/12 - 7d - KS #raffman5 -greif - 8/19/12 - 7d -DevilMillo #-greif- 8/19/12 7d -devilmillo #[Florland - greif - 8/19/12 - 7d -devilmillo #Ninjablake10 - Xray - August 19, 2012 - 7 days - #coreywirth - Grief and leaving sign with racial slur - August 20, 2012 - 7 day - #Jrrikircon - Grie/f - August 20th, 2012 - 7 Days - #jaxn13 - Greif - /8/20/12 - 7 days - DevilMillo #Spooneypear -Greif - 8/20/12 - 7 Days -DevilMillo #Siris_230 -Grief/Burning Members - 8-20-12 - 5 Days - Lord_Jones #cashlong - refused to say oath, logged 4 times in 2 days saying "f mods" - August 20, 2012 - #Egimfun - Grief, Minor - August 20, 2012 - 3 days - #Robot2468 - Grief, Minor - August 20, 2012 - 3 Days - #me1858 - grief - 8/21/12 - 5d - KS #Pollum -Greif and Steal - 8/21/12 - 6d -DevilMillo #Mine_craft_man_3 - Perm Ban from before, Major Griefer - 8-21-12 - Perm - Lord_Jones #Shadowlover140 - Grief - August 21, 2012 - 7 Days - #Sethcrasher - Grief/abusing mods - Auguts 21, 2012 - 14 days - #Dark_assassin85 - Grief - August 21, 2012 - 3 Days - #bobdamahen -Greif- 8/21/12 - 7 days - DevilMillo #Nachonator2000 - trespassing -m August 21, 2012 - 1 Day - Ashadipenguin Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactiity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #mcconmat - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete